1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning apparatus and a coil producing apparatus including such a machine learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-191029 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-75298, a coil producing apparatus can form a unit coil (hereinafter simply referred to as “coil” in some cases) by automatically and evenly winding a wire rod. A unit coil 50 engages with a tooth part of a stator 60 as shown in FIG. 5A. As shown in FIG. 5B, a plurality of unit coils 50 are arranged so as to engage with a plurality of tooth parts of the stator 60.
When unit coils are produced, an operator manually sets detailed operating conditions in a coil producing apparatus, to form unit coils. FIGS. 6A and 6B are partial sectional enlarged views of a unit coil. As shown in FIG. 6A, evenly winding a wire rod improves the space factor of each unit coil, and thus, improves the torque of a motor having such unit coils. In contrast, as shown in FIG. 6B, unevenly winding a wire rod reduces the space factor and torque.
Examples of a winding machine included in a coil producing apparatus include a workpiece rotary type winding machine and a nozzle type winding machine. In the workpiece rotary type winding machine, a bobbin or core rotates relative to a nozzle. In the nozzle type winding machine, a nozzle moves relative to a bobbin or core.